


It's Me or the Dog.

by BeyondtheWords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Frustration, Jealous Derek, M/M, Pets, Puppies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondtheWords/pseuds/BeyondtheWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott asks Stiles to care for a puppy that Deaton stumbled upon outside of his shop. The puppy doesn't like Derek being close to Stiles, and Derek struggles with dealing with getting rid of it because Stiles is attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mica.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Life Down (Eight To Go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/876358) by [PsychicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicPineapple/pseuds/PsychicPineapple). 



> This is chapter one :) Enjoy!

 

Stiles stared back at the bright blue-eyed puppy in awe, although he was trying to cover it up with all his might. The dog whined and dropped one ear causing Stiles to groan thoroughly annoyed with Scott and the cute puppy. His dad was _so_ going to kill him this time.

"Ugh oh my God, fine, I'll take care of him." He groaned feigning annoyance. He couldn't lie and say the dog wasn't adorable plus he'd always wanted a dog, but his dad was so against it. His mom on the other hand was a walking animal rescue center, he’d come home to ducks, birds with little splints, or lost kittens. There was even a time he came home to a fawn that his mother claimed was on the verge of death.

"Thank so much, dude, I owe you one."

"Yeah you do, big time. What's his name anyway?" Stiles asked, stooping down to rub the small dog between the years.

"First off he's a she and second her name is Mica."

At the sound of her name the small dog yipped happily hopping up and licking Stiles on the nose. He was sold. Scott grinned at him and began gathering all the necessities that Stiles would need to take care of Mica. She bounced around their feet with stealth and agility moving just as they almost stepped on her as if she was playing a game of chicken.

"So I just put the basics in here, a leash, a tennis ball, a teething toy, dog food, and a bowl. You can't leave her home by herself for long periods of time because she gets restless and affection is necessary not that I have to worry about that." Scott said smugly grinning at Stiles who sat on the ground cooing at the puppy.

"What about pack meetings?" Stiles asked absentmindedly as he pets the puppy’s tummy.

"Well those aren't really mandatory for you, but if Derek says anything I'll tell him about the puppy, although I'm sure he wouldn't mind you bringing her."

Stiles nodded then grabbed all of the dog’s things while Scott placed her in a crate so she could be transported to Stiles' home safely.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Stiles braced for any slight sign of anger coming from his father, but instead he got a shake of the head while his dad muttered something about him being just like his mother under his breath. With no sign of anger he decided to free the pup from her crate allowing her bound around the house. His eyes softened as he watched her study her new surroundings. He was sold too.

“Two rules; One, keep her in your room during the day, I do not want that dog mixing up my paperwork for a toilet, and two, she is your responsibility so make sure you walk her, feed her, clean up after her, and all that good stuff.”

Stiles opened his mouth to respond, but tensed before he could utter a word as Mica hopped into the sheriff’s lap then climbed onto his chest allowing her tail to thump against the dinner table.

“Calm down, Son, I’m not going to eat the poor thing.” He responded, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled.

Mica yipped again before giving Mr. Stilinski a big, wet kiss on the mouth. This earned a hardy laugh from the sheriff and Stiles smiled at how happy and calm his dad looked.

Maybe having the puppy around would be a god thing for them.

 ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Derek stared at the group in front of him with brows furrowed in frustration. He pinched the bridge of his nose and asked Scott where the idiot was, the idiot being Stiles.

“Uh well I-I asked Stiles to take care of this thing for me. He doesn’t really need to be here anyway.” Scott sputtered out as the Alpha eyed him up and down.

“Yeah, but neither does Allison or Lydia, but that doesn’t stop you or Jackson.” He growled.

Jackson smirked deviously at Derek.

“You do realize you just named couples, Derek, so unless you and Stiles have something to tell us _we_ don’t count.” Jackson grinned cockily, and everyone else bit back their smiles.

 “Oh come one, Derek, it’s not as if we don’t already know about your little _crush_ on Stiles. I saw the jealously that one time we all went bowling and Stiles got hit on by the guy. It’s very obvious.” Lydia stated with a smile.

 

Derek rubbed a hand across his face, fed up with the group of teens on his couch. He had no excuse this time so he only avoided the topic moving on to the Alpha pack and ignoring the smug faces his pack held. Even down to Boyd.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

It had been a week since Stiles had gotten Mica, and everyday he’d walked, fed, and played with her. So far he’d even managed to keep her in the room and away from his dad’s stuff. His dad even warmed up to her, he’d come home from getting groceries one night to see them asleep on the couch together. Scott had come over three times with no news of adoption for her, but he’d stay a bit and play. Even Jackson and Lydia came over to play with her, although Jackson threatened to hurt him if he told anyone about him cooing at her. The whole pack had some over, well except Derek. Stiles hadn’t really expected him to make an appearance though.

Mica seemed to get a little bigger, growing into her big paws. Stiles had done tons off research to figure out what breed she was to help her get adopted, she seemed to be a Samoyed mixed with a Siberian husky. Which explained the tufts of white fur Stiles had to vacuum off of his sheets everyday. He’d even looked up tricks to teach her and was in the process of teaching her sit. Needless to say he was highly attached and really wasn’t worried about her getting adopted yet.

Stiles laughed as Mica chased after the tennis ball he’d gotten her today. Her small body was almost hidden in the tall grass of the field. His laughter was interrupted when a very familiar Camaro pulled into the field beside his beat up jeep. Mica ran up to Stiles and dropped the ball then laid down on the soft grass with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

 

“Tired, Girl?” Stiles chuckled, squatting to rub her exposed belly. She yipped in response then hopped up to pounce on his untied shoe laces.

 

“You haven’t come to any meetings recently.” Derek’s voice boomed from behind Stiles. He shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“It’s not I’m a vital part to the pack, and everyone who missed me came to see me and Mica. Obviously you don’t care, and you must like not having me there since I only annoy you.” Stiles said failing to hide his disappointment.

 

“When have you heard me call you annoying?”

 

“Derek, it doesn’t matter. Either I’m an idiot or a moron, but obviously I’m no use to you other than to slam against walls and threaten.” Stiles sat on the grass beside Mica who snuggled up to his thigh.

 

Derek clenched his jaw then moved to pull Stiles up from the ground, but before he had the chance Mica was out of Stiles lap and growling at Derek fiercely. Stiles looked back at the dog with his mouth ajar in shock. Derek’s eyes flashed red, but Mica didn’t back down, her ears flattened against his head and her lips curled back as her growl deepened. Even the hair on her back was standing up.

Derek’s eyes widened considerably at the small dog and Stiles smiled smugly at Derek.

 

“Well it looks like I’ve got my own pack now.”

 

“Stiles, you know you’re apart of the pack, stop being stupid.” Derek growled in frustration.

 

“Alright, Derek, seriously here we go with stupid again. It hurts, somewhere… deep down.” Stiles bit back a grin.

 

“You wan to rip my throat out don’t you?”

 

“You have no idea.”

 

 


	2. The Stupid Dog.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles really needed some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Got a spur of inspiration thanks to doctorwolf!! :)

"Stiles, Derek is seriously pissed at you." Scott said while choking back his laughter.

Stiles shrugged, none of this pack stuff concerned him any way, and honestly if he cared so much he would've visited or something.  Althoiugh Derek's not the visiting type, he's more of the I'll pop in your bedroom and lurk around your home in the middle of the night type. Very creepy.

Mica ran around Scott's feet, her oversized paws pawing at the ends of his jeans as she begged him to play with her. He grinned and leant down to pick her up, she'd gotten bigger recently, and maybe Stiles had fed her a few unhealthy things to make her fat, but it has not been proven yet. Stiles leans back onto his bed sighing dramatically, he really did miss the pack meetings and hanging out with everyone. Being away from Derek was probably good for him because honestly enjoying being thrown against walls as he's threatened should not turn him on, he should really be concerned about that. He was beginning to question his sexuality.

"I don't understand why he cares so much." Stiles muttered, throwing one of Mica's tennis balls in the air and catching it just before it hit his face. Scott shrugged and continued to play with the dog.

"He doesn't say anything about it and he gets pissed at us if we ask so we just stopped asking, but it's not like we cant smell his anger."

“Stiles, you have to come back to pack meetings.” Scott pleaded giving up the facade he'd had to avoid Stiles gaining supiscion.

Stiles shrugged and began a game of tug of war with Mica. She growled loudly one last time then with a huff she sat and dropped the toy.

“This dog is my spirit animal, I can’t just abandon her and to make it worse I'd be abandoning her for _Derek_.” Stiles said defensively earning an eye roll from Jackson.

“Stiles, he is literally slaving us because of how pissed he is with you.” Scott groaned collapsing on Stiles’ bed.

“Stiles, I will pay you if you come to pack meetings just to shut him up.” Jackson said attempting to hide the desperation in his voice, but it was there loud and clear for Stiles to hear and this made him curious. What the hell could Derek be doing to them to make Jackson whine?

“What is he doing to you guys?”

“It’s constant suicides, after we finish 100 of those we run laps, and after that pushups. On top of it all no human girls are allowed. It’s just me, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica.” Stiles scoffed.

“Are you serious? Oh my God I hate you. You only want me back so you can get your girlfriends back. I hate you guys so much.” Stiles groaned in frustration.

“Listen you little sh-“

“Stiles, just please.” Scott pleaded with those stupid puppy dog eyes Stiles absolutely hate and would never fall for in a million- oh my God is he seriously pouting right now, okay that is a little cute. NO! Stiles keep your guard- oh my God I give up.

“FINNEEE, just know I totally hate you. So much, so very much and the two you owe me BIG TIME.” He said with a glare. Jackson and Scott grinned victoriously.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Stiles sat on the couch grumpily while everyone cuddled with their significant other. He was really starting to hate his friends, he really needed some new ones. Mica ran around the floor excited to be in a new place, and Derek stared at her with irritation as he spoke of some game plan to keep Beacon Hills safe. Mica suddenly jumped onto the couch and into Stiles’ lap then began to lick his face all over. He laughed and rubbed the spot behind her ears causing her hind leg to kick. Everyone’s attention was on him and her and not Derek, and Derek was not okay with that.

“Seriously, Stiles.” Derek said with a glare.

“Seriously, Derek. She’s a puppy get over yourself.” Stiles mocked back with a glare that honestly did not match Derek’s as much as he wanted it to.

Derek huffed and continued on, Mica hopped off the couch and continued to wonder around, and everyone’s attention snapped back to Derek. Stiles decided to make some food for everyone, Derek’s new “lair” had a fridge, as per request of the pack. Stiles pulled out some bread and decided to go with a quick PB J considering he was making sandwiches for about nine people. Stiles was on sandwich number twelve when an enraged Derek screamed his name.

“What no- Oh okay that’s what.” Stiles looked down to see a small puddle on Derek’s favorite leather jacket. He bit his lip to hold back laughter, but his amusement ceased when he saw Derek snatch up Mica by the scruff on her neck.

His eyes glowed red as he glared at the dogs face causing Mica to whine in distress.

“Derek, She’s a puppy!” Scott yelled in anger.

Stiles doesn’t know what it was, maybe the rage bubbling up in his stomach, but he stormed up to Derek and snatched Mica roughly and placed her on the ground before he was nose to nose with the Alpha.

“What is your problem?!”

“You are my problem, Stiles! You and that stupid mutt!” Derek didn’t mean it, but everyone had heard it and he regretted it when he saw the look of Stiles’ face.

“I told you he didn’t want me here.” Stiles said to Scott with eyes still on Derek, tears brimming the edge.

Stiles wiped them away with the edge of his sleeve. Mica whined at his feet with a concerned look. Stiles grabbed her and walked out, Scott and Allison trailing behind him.

“Well what are you doing to do now, Derek?” Lydia inquired with arms crossed over her chest and a look of disapproval. Derek ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, he knew he was wrong, he had been searching for a reason to yell at the damn dog for long. He didn’t mean anything he said to Stiles.

“Derek, you gotta go after him.” Isaac stated giving him an angry look.

“Yeah, Derek. You need to fix this.” Even Jackson was glaring at Derek as if he’d scuffed his Porsche.

“Every time, I screw up every single time.” Derek plopped onto the couch and rubbed both hands over his face then placed them under his chin.

Boyd put a hand on his shoulder and gave Derek a hopeful expression.

“Then don’t screw up this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek story ever so please give me a break!


End file.
